Virtual machines may be migrated between different devices and/or hosts. Virtual machines may further be associated with storage repositories that are provisioned for use by those virtual machines. For security, the storage repositories may be encrypted using various encryption algorithms and protocols.
In some arrangements, a user or service provider or other entity may wish to migrate a virtual machine from one device to another. In such instances, the original device may still have access to the storage repository, for example, if the original host knows of the appropriate encryption keys or decryption codes. Accordingly, a system and method is needed to migrate virtual machines between devices while maintaining effective security controls and management of their associated storage repositories.